WAITING
by rokka
Summary: Kyo menunggu seseorang saat hujan deras...


**Waiting**

**25/08/2010**

**Title : Waiting**  
><strong>Author : Rokka Purin Terandou <strong>

**Chapter(s) : **wansyot!  
><strong>Genre : <strong>comedy/humor ^O^  
><strong>Rating : <strong>13+

**Band(s)** **:** Dir en Grey  
><strong>Pairing(s) :<strong> Yoshiki x Kyo  
><strong>Summary : <strong>Tak sampaikah perasaanku padamu?

**Disclaimer : **penting y?  
><strong>Comments : <strong>hehe, ujan~~~

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Sore ini langit bercat kelabu. Tak rata sempurna. Di antara awan gelap itu, ada ruang yang memperlihatkan semburat biru cerah. Hanya sedikit saja. Sisanya didominasi abu-abu.

Itu… seperti setitik harapan di kelamnya kehidupan.

"Kalau langit tidak menangis, bumi tak akan tertawa." Gumamku lirih.

Siapa yang menangis? Aku. Siapa yang tertawa? Dia. Aku adalah langit kelabu yang menangis. Ada setitik cerah harapan di antara langit hatiku padanya. Namun aku hanya bisa menangis lebih deras. Maka dia akan tertawa semakin keras.

"Tak sampaikah perasaanku padamu?"

Ya, aku menyampaikan perasaanku melalui air mata. Sebab, aku adalah langit yang memandangimu dari jauh sini. Aku tak dapat merengkuhmu. Menyentuhmu pun aku tak kuasa. Maka resapi air mataku. Kan kau temukan makna di kejernihannya. Mungkin pesan dalam hatiku akan sampai pada hatimu. Dan aku akan menunggu.

"Karena aku tau kau akan datang."

Dalam derasnya hujan dia berlari secepat butiran air turun dari langit ke bumi. Bajunyna, jaketnya, semuanya basah kuyup.

Itu… seperti sinar matahari yang menerobos tebalnya awan mendung. Hadirmu mencerahkan duniaku.

Aku beranjak dari jendela kamarku, menuju pintu untuk menyambut dia.

**~owari~**

Kyo : Akhirnya! Penantianku usai sudah! Aishiteiru yo~~~ / *lari nyambut*

Yoshiki : *garuk-garuk kepala* demi kamu, apa sih yang enggak?

Kyo : mandiin kalajengking q *galak*

Yoshiki : *JLEBH!*

Kyo : *nunggu sangkalan Yoshiki, muka emak-emak kecopetan*

Yoshiki : honey, can we pliz discuss it later? I'm freezing… hatchih! *ngelap ingus*

Kyo : *mundur selangkah* ewkh! Stay away… aku nggak mau ketularan flumu

Yoshiki : loh, kok gituh? Peluk kek, ato gimana kek… katanya 'aishiteru yo' *monyongin bibir*

Kyo : *cuek, rebut buntelan dari tangan bang Yosh*

Yoshiki : hoi, hoi…

Kyo : aku cinta buntelan ini kok!

Yoshiki : halah, ngeles! Bilang aja malu~~~ *keGRan*

Kyo : idih! *melet, buka buntelan*

Yoshiki : hon, ambilin handuk ama baju kering dunk

Kyo : ogah! Kan udah gede, ambil ndiri sana *tega*

Yoshiki : Jah! Baru ditinggal bentar aja udah bikin prosa romantis gitu, pake malu segala *baca fanfic di atas*

Kyo : emang yang aku maksud di fic ituh kamu? BUKAN KALEEE~~~~~~

Yoshiki : kok gitu sih? Terus maksud kamu apa?

Kyo : *nunjuk buntelan* ya ubi rebus ini lah! Aku udah nyidam dari kemaren… *nimang ubi* akhirnya, sekarang bisa kunikmati ubi rebus Mpok Perot dari ujung gang. Emh, wanginya~~~ ayo ubi, it's time for you and me baby~~~ mmmuuaaahhhh! *nyium ubi*

Yoshiki : *mikir : ni bocah sinting bener! Ubi lebih penting dari aku? Ubi!*

PLAK!

WHAT? Tidaks! Noo-ooohh! Nggak mungkin! Musytahil! Masa' gara-gara ubi Yoshiki tega-tegaan gampar Kyo?

Kyo : heH! Kamu ngapain neok jidat ndiri?

Yoshiki : ada nyamuk di jidatku *asli makan ati*

Kyo : oh *cuek, asik nikmatin ubi*

Yoshiki :*mikir : mana balkonnya? Aku mau lompat! Jangan cegah ak-

Kyo : kamu tidur di sofa y, aku tidur di kamar

Yoshiki : kok bisa! *remes tangan, gemeter nahan emosi level tinggi*

Kyo : kamu nggak mau mabok gara-gara nyium bau kentutku kan *lempeng*

Yoshiki : ekh! *nahan badai amukan amarah stadium akut*

Kyo : oyasumi *masup kamar*

BLAM!

Yoshiki : GUWEEHHH! SORANG J-ROCKSTAR! BELA-BELAIN NAHAN MALU BELI UBI, UJAN-UJANAN, DEMI KYO! TAPI GUWEEEH KAGAK DAPET APA-APA? FANFIC MACAM APA ENEH!

Rokka : udalah, terima nasibmu bang! Wakakaka XDD

Yoshiki :ELO mustinya kasiih kredit Kyo x Ubi BUKAN Yoshiki x Kyo!

Rokka : wakakak! *cuek*

Yoshiki :*mijit kening* sabar Yosh, jangan digencet dulu ni cewek tengil, masih laku jadi author fic

**Finished 18/09/2010**

**Last edited 18/10/2010**

2


End file.
